


bated breath

by youngjo



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dacryphilia, Facials, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multi, Riding, Spanking, Threesome, small dick dongju!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: Dongju never thought making an innocent comment would lead to this—and suddenly all of his wildest fantasies aren't so far fetched anymore.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Choi Jongho, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion/Choi Jongho, Son Dongju | Xion/Choi Jongho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	bated breath

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has been a wip since the beginning of december and my feral ass finally finished it,,
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

Geonhak’s hand between his shoulders offered more support than Dongju would ever admit out loud. Though they both still stood completely clothed, he could feel the opposite party’s eyes undressing him already. The intensity of Choi Jongho’s gaze matched the rest of him perfectly; strong arms, strong voice, strong eyes. 

“Y-you’re serious?”

“This is what you wanted, right?” Geonhak pushed him forward, Dongju stumbling a bit in surprise. Jongho regarded him quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands folded in his lap. “When you made those comments on his strength?”

“I didn’t expect you to actually contact him.” Dongju swallowed the nerves clawing up his throat.

“I’m right here you know,” Jongho said, cementing the fact he wasn’t an illusion. Though the space between them spanned at least four steps it felt so much smaller.

_ “He smashed that watermelon like it was nothing! And did you see him break those apples in half? He made it look so effortless,” Dongju said, taking another bite of his chicken. _

_ “You like’em strong then, hm?” Hwanwoong teased, the younger boy’s face immediately turning red. _

_ “That’s not what I mean! But … I don’t think it’s weird of me to wonder.” _

_ “Wonder what?” Geonhak responded. The rapper reached out, pulling a few more pieces of chicken onto his plate; his eyes were focused entirely on Dongju. _

_ “You know,” he mumbled, “How he is behind closed doors?” _

_ “Curiosity is curiosity,” Geonhak said. Dongju completely missed the tiny smirk that appeared on the older man’s features.  _

Never had he thought Geonhak would take his innocent comment further. Now he knew not to underestimate him.

The sound of the lock clicking shut behind him broke him from his thoughts. Geonhak crowded up against his back, a hand grasping his left hip. Breath brushed against his ear and forced a shiver down his spine. “Jongho took time out of his busy schedule just to see you, baby.” The gravity of the situation pressed heavily upon his shoulders as excitement sparked along his skin. “You should thank him properly.”

Jongho’s brows rose, expression inquisitive and interested. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“Of course,” Geonhak murmured, reaching around to palm Dongju through his jeans in a casual manner. The younger one tensed in response. “You remember our texts, right? You don’t have to just sit there until I give you an invitation.”

Jongho rose. “Just enjoying the view, though I wouldn’t mind touching.” He didn’t take a step towards him yet though. “Xio—Dongju. Are  _ you _ alright with this?”

Geonhak wouldn’t have asked him to come over if Dongju wasn’t comfortable with this. But still, wanting an affirmation from Dongju himself made his heart clench a bit. That alone made him trust Jongho that much more. “I’m more than alright with this,” he mumbled, ears burning under their combined sight. “I promise.”

The expression on Jongho’s face softened. He finally made a move towards the duo, hand raising to gently cup Dongju’s face. Jongho’s palm was soft and warm, framing his face nicely. His thumb ghosted along Dongju’s bottom lip and their eyes met, a torrent of emotions rushing through him. Jongho was handsome from afar, this he knew, but up close and in such an intimate setting, he just about malfunctioned. His features were strikingly soft, lids low and lips pursed as he examined Dongju’s face as well. Jongho had a natural pout that made him seem so much softer. The overwhelming urge to kiss him rattled through his brain but luckily Jongho caught that wavelength as well.

He leaned forwards until their lips brushed. Chaste and sweet, just the faintest peck, but enough stimulation to send his heart racing. Geonhak’s grip on his clothed length tightened, giving him a gentle squeeze that forced his lips to part. Jongho took advantage of that and went in for the kill, tongue sliding into Dongju’s open mouth and stealing his breath away. The latter’s hands flew up, tangling into the front of Jongho’s shirt. His knees felt a little wobbly by the time Jongho pulled away; he was grateful for Geonhak’s comforting presence behind him.

Then Jongho focused his attention upon Geonhak.

“What about you? Want a kiss?” The other maknae questioned.

Geonhak’s laugh vibrated through him. “I’m not gonna say no.” 

Dongju watched in wide-eyed wonder as Jongho leaned around his head and kissed Geonhak as well. The sight sent a jolt of want straight to his dick, Dongju squirming between the pair keeping him pinned. Jongho groaned, the noise muffled by Geonhak, and the wet sound of their sloppy kiss forced an involuntary whimper from deep within. 

Jongho broke their kiss, his hands trailing down to settle upon his hips. “I’m gonna make Mingi so jealous,” he murmured.

“Tell him he can visit next if he wants.” Geonhak’s hand shifted below and instead teased over his zipper. “You’re our guest so … what do you want first?”

Dongju watched a handful of emotions rush across Jongho’s face, before his eyes narrowed in careful contemplation. “I get to choose?”

“We have plenty of lube, condoms, lingerie … even a few toys if you’re into that kinda thing,” Geonhak teased. 

His cheeks heated up as he became hyperaware that Jongho would be seeing him naked in a few moments. He wasn’t sure why that made him so embarrassed, especially considering he’d slept with the rest of Oneus numerous times—not to mention the whole outfit change thing during promotions. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was currently sandwiched between some of the strongest men he knew. Or the grade school type crush he seemed to have. Yeah, it was definitely that.

Jongho met his gaze, sending a shock of want hurtling down his spine from the intensity of it. “Clothes off then,” he requested politely. “All of us.”

Geonhak pulled away first, the sounds of shuffling making his heartbeat roar in his ears. Jongho followed next, Dongju watching with rapt interest as he began to play with the buttons of his pants. A soft nudge from behind pushed him into action, Dongju clearing his throat as he too began to undress. His shirt went first, followed swiftly by his pants, until he was left in nothing but his socks and the white lacy panties Geonhak had insisted he wear that morning. Dongju kept his eyes trained on the floor, gripping his left arm with his right. Despite his height, he felt impossibly small.

“No need to be self conscious,” Jongho murmured. Hands slid into view, tracing along his jaw and gently prompting him to look up. Dongju allowed his head to be guided upwards, gaze raking along Jongho’s softly defined abdominal muscles, followed swiftly by his broad chest and dark brown nipples. Despite Jongho’s strength, everything about him was … soft. Gentle, both in personality and in smile. 

Geonhak was the exact opposite. Defined body, deep voice, rough around the edges—and Dongju loved all of that about him. Still, it was interesting to be standing between two halves of the same whole.

Maybe, just maybe, Dongju was their center.

“You’re beautiful, Dongju. None of my dreams prepared me for this.”

“T-thank you,” he squeaked. Jongho had dreamt of this? Fuck.

Then Geonhak’s gentle warmth was upon his back once more. His large hands moved slowly from his chest down to his hips where the straps of the panties sat. “What do you think of these, Jongho?”

“They’re pretty,” he replied, eyes still burning into Dongju’s, “but I think they’d look prettier on the floor.”

“May I remove them?” Geonhak whispered into his ear, his lower lip quivering with the passing shiver. 

“Please.” Dongju allowed his arms to hang limply at his sides.

Geonhak kissed the back of his neck gently and, with deliberate slowness, pushed his panties down until they pooled around his ankles. Cool air rushed over his hot skin and it took all of his willpower not to hide himself from view. 

Meanwhile, Jongho lowered his head with purposeful intention. His eyes traced down the front of Dongju’s body until they landed upon his now exposed lower half. Dongju’s cheeks burned hotly as moments of silent observation ticked by. He wasn’t the biggest in the dick department, barely eight centimeters, and had always been pretty hard on himself for that fact. Geonhak, or anyone else in Oneus, had never made him feel badly for this though. They thought it was cute and they often lavished special attention to his tiny cock until he was left overstimulated and squirming on the sheets. This was, however, the first time someone outside of his group had seen it—let alone someone he had a not-so-subtle crush on. 

“Oh my god,” Jongho finally breathed, closing the gap between them. His hand lifted, fingertips brushing so lightly along the underside of his length that Dongju barely felt it. “Dongju, you’re so fucking cute, you know that?”

Behind him, Geonhak laughed. “Don’t tell him that too many times; it’ll go to his head.”

“You’re not … I don’t know, disappointed?” Dongju asked softly, little tears welling in his eyes.

_ “Disappointed?” _ Jongho gasped. “You have the cutest dick I’ve ever seen!”

“You wanna know a little secret, Jongho?” Geonhak asked, his hand sliding across Dongju’s thigh. It gripped Jongho’s gently and then guided it over his cock. Jongho didn’t wrap his hand around him, not yet. “Keonhee can fit our baby in his mouth completely, cock and balls. So you’re welcome to try that little trick too … if you’re up for it.”

Dongju whined at that. “Do you want me to pass out?”

“No,” Geonhak replied, kissing the tip of his ear, “I wanna see you cry.”

“You’re into tears too?” The vocalist smirked and his hand finally closed around Dongju’s length, Jongho pinching the tip between thumb and index finger. “We’re more alike than I thought.” Without skipping a beat, he began to gently rub the pad of his thumb over Dongju’s slit, making a tiny mewl escape his throat. His knees turned to jelly and Geonhak locked his arms around his waist to keep him from falling. Jongho continued the movement for another few seconds before he finally let go. “Dongju, do you think you can handle riding me?” He asked softly.

Dongju, fog already rolling into his mind, gave a weak nod. 

“Perfect. I’ll let Geonhak get the lube, since this is your dorm.” Jongho stepped back and Dongju finally dared to look down; his mouth went dry. He was, somehow, longer than Keonhee and thicker than Geonhak. Dongju hadn’t touched him yet but he could tell even from a glance that even with both hands around his shaft he’d still have some left over. This would be a challenge for sure but Dongju wasn’t scared, surprisingly. Instead, a small flame of competitive defiance roared to life within his chest.

Jongho backed up to the bed and sat down upon it. Geonhak gave him a gentle nudge and Dongju followed the momentum, wandering over to the other man until Jongho was eye level with his waist. He heard shuffling behind him as the vocalist lifted his hands to grip his hips firmly. Jongho guided him closer, breath tickling his navel, and cast his gaze upwards. 

“I want to try what Geonhak said. May I?” 

“F-fuck,” Dongju gasped. “You’ll catch me right? If I fall?”

“You have my word.” Then Jongho’s attention returned to his original target. He leaned forwards, kissing the area just below his head. It was gentle, reverent even, and Jongho continued until he reached the base. Then he kissed his way back up before he pressed a soft kiss into Dongju’s tip. He moaned, the noise turning into a squeak as Jongho’s lips closed around the head of his cock. Jongho slid further down, even when Dongju’s hands flew up to squeeze his shoulders for support, until his nose buried into the tiny patch of hair at the base of his length. His soft noises turned into quiet cries as Jongho began to suck with quick, strong pulls. Jongho’s hands slipped over, brushing along his balls, and Dongju knew he was going to attempt it.

The angle changed and then Jongho’s lips parted. His moans turned to stuttered cries of Jongho’s name as he managed to fit his cock and his balls into his mouth, tongue running along the underside of his sac. Dongju’s head tipped back, his eyes rolling with it as his lips parted into the loudest cry of the evening thus far. Luckily he wasn’t kept like that for too long; Jongho apparently had other plans for how he wanted Dongju to spend his first orgasm of the evening.

Jongho pulled off and Dongju’s knees immediately gave out, his body being caught and pulled into the other man’s lap with ease. His legs were knocked apart, knees slotting perfectly on either side of Jongho’s lap as he panted into his neck. “Told you I’d catch you,” Jongho murmured into his ear.

Dongju wasn’t given a moment to process the words or his new placement, however. 

A new set of hands, Geonhak’s, pressed into the small of his back. They were reassuring but they didn’t linger there long, sliding down to play along the curve of his ass. Thumbs slipped between his asscheeks and pulled them apart, Dongju gasping softly. Jongho leaned over his shoulder to get a peek before he made a satisfied noise into his ear. Geonhak let go and then a hand suddenly made contact with his right cheek, the resounding slap drowning out his yelp of surprise. 

“Fuck, that was beautiful,” Jongho said, like Dongju wasn’t even there as he trembled in his lap.

“Isn’t it?” Then Geonhak brought his hand down upon his other cheek, Dongju choking on a sob as he sagged against Jongho’s chest. Geonhak had snapped the tension that had been building within him in one swift motion. “Are you alright, baby?” 

They had discussed limits and dynamics beforehand, without Dongju knowing what Geonhak was planning of course, and even though they were comfortable with all of their various kinks and likes … Dongju still appreciated it.

“Y-yeah,” he replied, grip tightening on Jongho. “Do it again?”

Geonhak chuckled behind him. “In a moment. I’m gonna get you ready for Jongho first, okay?”

Dongju nodded as Jongho pulled back, the other man’s lids heavy. His lips were upturned into a faint smirk and he cocked his head to the side. “Can you handle being kissed and fingered?”

He gasped indignantly, playing right into the bait. “I can handle anything!”

Jongho met his words by sealing their lips together, hand slipping between them so he could press their cocks together and wrapped a hand around them. He felt so comically small against Jongho that it was almost embarrassing, but he didn’t have time for that train of thought right now. 

Meanwhile, his back dipped as cool liquid drizzled into the cleft of his ass. Geonhak’s fingers guided it to his entrance, tracing the rim in slow circles. Jongho began to stroke their cocks in response and Dongju moaned. The vocalist took advantage of that too, tongue sliding along his. Obscene wet noises from both ends of his body flooded his ears, only serving to turn him on more.

He broke the kiss as Geonhak pushed two fingers inside, crying out into Jongho’s ear. Geonhak waited only half a second before he began to move them. Between the fingers in his ass and the hand on his dick, Dongju’s brain all but malfunctioned. Pleasure flooded through him, hot and heavy, as moans and cries spilled from his lips without hindrance.

“You’re so pretty, Dongju,” a voice murmured. Maybe Jongho? No, it was behind him; Geonhak.

Tears finally spilled from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks in hot streaks. Jongho cooed softly, lips kissing the tears away. The hand around their lengths pulled off and he gasped. Geonhak halted his movements as well, carefully sliding his fingers free. 

“He’s ready,” Geonhak rumbled, giving his ass a soft pat. 

“Can you position some pillows behind me please?” Jongho asked. 

His request was fulfilled while Dongju watched with hazy eyes, lips parted and eyes heavy; his knees hadn’t stopped trembling. Geonhak positioned the pillows behind Jongho’s back, the latter allowing himself to be guided back and shifted into a comfortable position. Dongju pressed his hands flat against Jongho’s hips as he took a moment to ground himself.

Snatching the bottle of lube from an unseen location, Geonhak joined them on the bed, settling towards Jongho’s upper half. The bottle was opened, Geonhak meeting Dongju’s eyes. “Are you sure you can handle riding right now, baby?”

Dongju was already nodding before Geonhak finished speaking. “I wanna. Please?”

“I can see why it’s hard to say no to that,” Jongho chuckled.

Geonhak smiled in response, pouring some lube into his hand. “He’s got all of us wrapped around his little finger. Hard to say no to such a cute face.” Jongho hissed as Geonhak gripped his cock, spreading lube around his shaft in quick movements. “Have someone like that in your dorm?”

“Mingi, San … Wooyoung if you’re unlucky.”

“Now that sounds like a challenge,” Geonhak replied. Jongho grunted following those words, the man shooting Geonhak a small glare. The latter shrugged and flashed a toothy smile. “You’re all ready for action. Want me nearby?”

“I have plans for you too actually, so stay right here. For now,” Jongho said, Dongju looking between them. 

Dongju, somewhere through the conversation, remembered that he could do what he wanted as well. The moment Jongho finished speaking, he found the strength to push himself onto his knees. He scooted up a little further and replaced Geonhak’s hand with his own, Jongho’s gasp forcing the other two to look at him. Dongju smiled shyly and settled into position, dragging Jongho’s tip back and forth along his entrance. 

“My turn to show off,” he murmured, silencing Geonhak and Jongho. Allowing the words to sink in for a moment, Dongju decided to do some sinking of his own. He began to lower himself, feeling him rim stretch and burn as it stretched in preparation for entrance. A deep moan reverberated from his chest as the tip slipped within, slow and careful. Dongju paused a moment, sucking in a few sharp breaths, before he continued his descent. By the time he became fully seated, he was panting, sweat clinging to his lower back. His shoulders hunched forwards as he fought to ground himself.

“Fucking beautiful,” Jongho gasped. Hands settled against his hips; they were shaking.

Dongju’s lashes fluttered as he focused on the other man’s face.

“It looks like it’s taking all your willpower not to pound into him,” Geonhak murmured, brushing his fingers over Jongho’s shoulder.

“He feels so damn  _ good, _ ” Jongho moaned, his hips twitching excitedly. 

The praise, though small, was enough to compel Dongju to reward him with a roll of his hips. “Count. Thirty thrusts and then you can move.”

Jongho appeared caught off guard by the sudden show of control. His look of surprise was gone just as quickly and he nodded.

Glancing at Geonhak’s amused smile, Dongju flexed his fingers against Jongho’s hips before using them to push himself up. He slipped up the length of Jongho’s cock, the pleasure of it heightened by his own desperation. Dongju continued until only his tip remained inside before he slammed himself down in one fluid motion. Dongju cried out as Jongho moaned, the grip on his hips near bruising. This only turned him on more, however, and Dongju repeated the action. He slowly built up speed, gaining confidence as the small burn of pain began to fade away. His movements settled into a steady movement, the room filling with raspy groans and breathy whines.

Realizing his eyes had fallen shut, he forced them open again. His gaze dragged up Jongho’s chest to his face, where they landed upon quite the sight. Geonhak was on his knees, one hand tangled into Jongho’s hair and the other pressed against his chest. His lips were parted as soft gasps spilled through them unabated, hips moving slowly as Jongho worked him over with his mouth. Dongju whimpered at the sight, the sound desperate and needy. He watched as Jongho swallowed, pulling a groan from Geonhak’s chest.

Jongho’s eyes slid to the side, a shiver passing through him, and he pulled off Geonhak. “Twenty-nine.” 

Dongju bounced once more. 

“Thirty.”

As soon as the word was spoken, Jongho leaned up and wrapped his arms around Dongju’s back. He was yanked down and held flush against the other man’s chest, Dongju gasping at the sudden movement.

“Hold his arms behind his back for me?” Jongho questioned.

Dongju’s head swam with the request. Hold his arms back …? How could he—

Geonhak gripped his wrists and pulled them behind his back, pinning them there in a strong grip. 

“Dongju, wanna share?” Jongho motioned to the left and his eyes followed, Geonhak’s cock hovering into view; he moaned involuntarily at the idea. 

With his arms pinned behind his back, he only had his knees to rely on for support. Jongho began to move, thrusting into him hard and fast. Now that his hands were free, he slung one around Geonhak’s hips and yanked him closer, catching him off guard. He draped over Dongju and Jongho’s heads, catching himself with his free hand upon the bed. Jongho wasted no time in tracing his tongue along the underside of Geonhak’s cock, Dongju watching with rapt interest even as Jongho continued thrusting deep within him.

His brain went on autopilot. Dongju lifted his head and kissed Geonhak’s shaft gently, before following it down with his tongue. The two of them alternated between kissing and sucking, until Dongju’s mind became so overwhelmed with pleasure until he was forced to drop his head against Jongho’s shoulder. Each thrust sent a jolt of need through him, Dongju moaning and whimpering as he was used like a cheap sex toy.

“—on his face,” a voice murmured, distant.

Dongju’s eyes fluttered open for a third time, Geonhak’s hand replacing Jongho’s mouth as he jerked himself slowly. He whined right when Geonhak threw his head back, cum splashing along both of their faces as he came. Cum landed along his cheeks and tongue, Dongju feeling it drip down his chin.

“Fuck,” Geonhak gasped.

Jongho murmured something in response, hips thrusting gaining a new fervor. 

White hot pleasure raced down his body, forcing a sob from his throat.  _ “G-gonna come, gonna come, gonna come! _ ” Still, Jongho didn’t relent. He continued thrusting with incredible strength, harder and faster until Dongju’s brain went blank. His entire body shook as he came, his sobs turning into a scream. Even then Jongho didn’t stop, making him squirm in Geonhak’s grasp as his body was forced to keep experiencing overwhelming pleasure.

“D-dongju,” Jongho moaned into his ear, pressing into him as far as he could. 

Geonhak finally let go of his wrists, Dongju sagging against Jongho’s chest. The room became quiet aside from the three of them catching their breath. Seconds ticked by before soft rustling caught his attention, Geonhak slipping from the sheets so he could most likely locate wipes. 

He turned his attention back to Jongho. The vocalist was watching him, lips parted and lids low; he looked soft and sated. “... You did well, Dongju.”

“Mm … so did you,” he whispered softly, his thighs still shaking in afterglow. “T-thank you for visiting.”

“Thank you for inviting me.” Jongho leaned up, kissing his nose. He pulled away, cum painted along his lips; it was swiped away with his tongue. “Though … the night is young. Can I stay awhile longer?”

“Absolutely,” Geonhak cut in. He sat back upon the bed, pressing a cool wipe against Dongju’s cheek as he cleaned him off. “I have some ideas of my own I’d like to try.”

Jongho grinned, wide and toothy. “Hm. I can’t wait.”

Now Dongju understood why Geonhak had arranged their day off for tomorrow; he was gonna need it.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) (18+ pls) for more content!


End file.
